1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus which is provided with a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid from a nozzle opening, and particularly to an ink jet recording apparatus which is provided with an ink jet recording head that discharges an ink as a liquid, and to a method of controlling the liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects a liquid on a medium to be ejected, for example, an ink jet recording apparatus has been known which performs printing on a medium, to be recorded, such as paper or a recording sheet, that is, a medium to be ejected, by ejecting an ink as a liquid.
An ink jet recording head which is mounted on such an ink jet recording apparatus has a problem in that in a case where an ink in a pressure generating chamber freezes and is expanded, if there is no space for ink to escape in the pressure generating chamber, cracking is caused in the pressure generating chamber, in particular, on a vibrating plate.
A liquid ejecting apparatus has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-61779) which empties the inside of the pressure generating chamber by making an ink flow back to a reservoir side from the pressure generating chamber before freezing in a case where the ink is likely to freeze.
However, in the above-described apparatus, a pump is required which may increase the negative pressure on the reservoir in order to make the ink flow back to the reservoir, and therefore, there are problems in that the size of the apparatus may be increased and the apparatus may become complicated.
Similarly, such problems also exist in a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects a liquid other than an ink as well as in the ink jet recording apparatus.